The Wrong Romance
by j adrian
Summary: Peous Malfoy, Draco's younger brother, has been known to be the 'nice Malfoy', which explains why no one likes to talk of him. But that all changes when he starts coming to Hogwarts and falls in love with a Granger. Lucius doesn't take it well. I promise.


Chapter One-  
  
Life at Stratford Wizarding Village in the summer is not half as bad as life at the Malfoy Manner in the summer. Unfortunately our protagonist (if you don't know what that is, it's called a book, look into it.) is stuck in the bedchamber of the second of two towers at Malfoy Manner.  
  
Yes, Peous Malfoy, second oldest son to Lucius Malfoy, was stuck in the tower. The only thing fortunate about his situation was that it was HIS bedchamber in which he sat.  
  
Peous was sitting by his window, anxiously awaiting for his owl, Pericles, to return with what he hoped would be a letter from his dear friend, Miss Helen Granger. He also hopefully awaited an invitation to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That is where his hero, the great Harry Potter, attended.  
  
  
  
There was a knock on Peous' wooden door, and Leif, the new house elf, entered slowly. "No word from 'Ogwarts yet?" Leif asked as he closed the door behind him. Leif always felt free to talk to Peous, as he was the only one in the house who would listen and speak back kindly.  
  
"Nope." Peous replied with a sigh. Leif walked toward Peous and stuck out a stumpy arm and placed it on Peous' shoulder.  
  
"Now, now. Don't get your hopes down. It'll come. All in good time." He said. Peous smiled at Leif. It seemed like that house elf was the only one who gave him a kind word in this house.  
  
Just then, a screech came from nowhere and Peous looked up just in time to see Pericles flying towards his window! And, as Peous realized suddenly, in the owl's talons were two letters!  
  
The tired but happy Pericles glided into Peous' bedchamber, dropping both letters in Peous' lap, and continuing his flight to the end of the room where he happily perched in his cage.  
  
Peous picked up the first letter. His heart leapt from his chest to his throat, mostly because the envelope said:  
  
Miss Helen Granger  
  
For a moment, Peous wanted to sit and read Helen's letter, but soon curiosity overcame him, and he thrust Helen's letter aside for the second. The envelope of the second letter was a shade of green, and Peous' heart sank as he read the silver writing.  
  
Salazar Slytherin Academy for Pure Blood Wizards Kent, England  
  
  
  
He didn't want to believe it. Hogwarts hadn't sent him an invitation after all. And yet Slytherin Academy, which preferred to keep very secret, had gone out of their way to send, Peous Malfoy, a letter when Hogwarts, the best school in the world, hadn't even done that. Peous felt extremely disappointed.  
  
"Cheer up, Master Malfoy. Slytherin Academy is just as good as 'Ogwarts!" Leif tried to help, but failed.  
  
"Least Miss Granger wrote to you." Leif turned to visit Pericles.  
  
'Yeah, at least she wrote to me.' Peous thought. 'What if Hogwarts has already sent out their letters?' His heart sank deeper.  
  
"Might be some good to read Miss Granger's letter..." Leif suggested.  
  
And that's exactly what Peous did. He slid his finger into the back of the envelope and slid it across, opening it gently.  
  
The letter was written on fancy parchment, and although Peous already knew that the Grangers, with the exception to Hermione and Helen, were all Muggles. The parchment looked like any other you might see in Diagon Alley advertising wands, or a menu at The Three Broomsticks. Peous took the parchment and opened it up to read the extensive writings of Miss Helen Granger. The letter went as follows:  
  
Dear Peous,  
  
How is Stratford? Is it hot there? I've never been to a wizard village before. (Except Diagon Alley, of course!) I didn't really know for sure if I was a witch until just yesterday.  
  
Peous stopped reading suddenly, thinking that maybe, perhaps, she had gotten HER Hogwarts letter already. Anxiously he read on:  
  
That's when Mum and Dad and Hermione sat down with me and told me that I wasn't a muggle, and that I was like Hermione: a witch. Then Hermione handed me my letter to Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
Peous felt his heart sink even more. He painfully continued to read:  
  
Have you gotten your letter yet? Wait- How silly of me! Of course you haven't gotten your letter... it's here with me!  
  
Peous' heart leapt back up into his throat as he read on:  
  
  
  
You see what happened was that the owls got tired with their letters and they needed some rest. I couldn't help seeing who was in my class this year, and I just happened to see a letter with your name on it.  
  
A smile crept across Peous' face as he read. Leif, however, was not smiling. He'd made his way over to the envelope, in which Helen's letter had come, and snuck his hand into it. But just as soon as he put it in, he took it out, and back away from Peous.  
  
"Peous!" Leif warned. "Don't open the other letter!"  
  
"What other letter?" Peous asked, looking up at Leif.  
  
"The one in the envelope Miss Granger sent you." Leif replied.  
  
"Why?" Peous asked.  
  
"You won't like it!" Leif said.  
  
"It's my letter!" Peous said, searching for the other letter. "And I'll open it if I please!"  
  
Peous spotted the envelope, but Leif was to quick for him, and he'd snatched up the envelope just as Peous reached for it.  
  
"Give me that!" Peous ordered, a frown spreading across his face.  
  
"I would, but you wouldn't like what's in here!" Leif answered.  
  
Peous jumped from his chair and sprang forward at the elf. Leif answered this action with a gleeful laugh.  
  
"You won't get it from me!" Leif laughed.  
  
Peous was angry now. "Give me back my LETTER!" he screamed. But Leif had already opened the tower door, and with the letter in his hand, was leaping down the tower steps. Peous knew he had to chase Leif because if he didn't, Draco, Peous' older brother, would get the letter.  
  
That was worse than anything. What if the letter Leif had stolen was his Hogwarts invitation? Or what if it was some sort of... of... love letter? Peous darted out of the room; dwelling on this thought and chased after Leif, down the winding tower stairs. 


End file.
